Love Is
by SylvaDragon
Summary: A collection of poems about what loves means to various Harry Potter characters. So far, Lily, Hagrid, Severus, Aurora Sinistra and Umbridge done. Albus, and one about Albus' love for Minerva just added. Minerva and Minerva for Albus added.
1. Lily Potter

Love Is

Lily

_What love is to Lily Potter._

Love is a mother's heart,

A child in my arms,

Going on and leaving you,

My son.

Waiting and watching

As you carry on,

Hoping the wait will be long.


	2. Hagrid

Hagrid

Love is the father that he tried to be -

Soft words and comfort,

The home he gave.

Talking to me like an equal.

Love is the teacher

Who became my family,

A man so great and good,

That all should be proud to know him.

Love is the hound

At my feet,

The beasts in the forest,

My friends.

Love is seeing the good,

In the creatures they call monsters.

Is absence of fear,

Facing danger with kindness,

And a calming touch.

Love is the wind in the trees,

Green grass beneath my feet,

The deep dark forest,

Where few dare roam,

But I may tread safely alone.

Love is Hogwarts, my home.

_Author's Notes_

_Hagrid wasn't meant to be the next one, but I just got inspired. I always have thought that after Hagrid's father died that Albus would have tried to be like a father to him, I think he would have tried to be family to Hagrid and to take care of him. _

_Please review, and any ideas of who I might do next are very welcome. I will do my best to do any requests unless inspiration simply will not come. Apologies if the spaces between verses won't show, I simply can't get it to work. It's meant to be three seperate verse but it won't do it. _


	3. Severus Snape

Severus Snape

Love is a shadow of long ago joy,

When her eyes bore no hatred,

When she was unwounded,

And would tempt me to the light.

Love is eternal regret,

That gnaws at my soul,

Keeping me trapped here,

Protecting that which I loathe.

Seeing her mirrored in his eyes,

Seeing my enemy and my love in his face.

Guarding him for her,

For her alone.

Love is a dark night of silent longing,

A lonely day without light,

Love is the torment that finds no peace,

Is bitterness and self reproach,

Love is my life for her,

For Lily,

Always.

_Author's Notes,_

_Aw poor Severus, I feel really sorry for him now. Thanks to Saeshmea for suggesting Severus. The only other idea I could come up with for Severus was one showing that Albus tries to be like a father to him, but since I'd already done something similar for Hagrid, I decided to go with this idea instead. _

_As always please review, and thanks to all you wonderful people who already have. Writing these poems is really fun, and I'd love some more suggestions. And Albus, and Minerva are coming once I get the right inspiration. :) _


	4. Aurora Sinistra

Aurora Sinistra, Professor of Astronomy

Love is to stand atop my tower,

And marvel at the glory of the midnight blue,

A million twinkling eyes

Staring down at me,

To know each one by name,

Their places and movements,

As they dance through the eternal skies.

Love is gazing at the stars,

Being one with the universe,

Feeling past present and future,

Merge into timeless infinity.

Love is feeling the stars embrace,

Lift me into the inviting skies,

To dance among the swirling eternal galaxies,

Till dawn lights the world with new glory.

_Author's Notes_

_Thanks to Nanchic for suggesting one about Aurora Sinistra. Even after researching her I still didn't know a great deal about her, so I based the poem on my own love of the stars, and also a little on how Tolkien's elves might feel when gazing at the stars. _

_Please review, thank you to everyone who has done so already, you're all wonderful. :) And if you have any more suggestions then I'll do my best to write them. _

_Severus probably comes next, then Albus and Minerva, gosh those two are hard. :D _


	5. Umbridge

Umbridge

Love is a lady like me,

My manners are so exemplary.

I'm abundantly aware of my superiority,

As I selflessly mingle with the common and the rude,

All I ask is undying gratitude.

Love is to know with certainty that you're always right.

It's simply unthinkable that I could be wrong.

I'm only here to help,

If you would all just adore me,

Or better still worship before me,

Then we shall all be friends.

I'm far too modest to preach,

But none of you know how to teach -

My knowledge utterly superior,

My expertise truly astounding.

I'm far too polite to say it,

But discipline is lax,

You should all be sacked,

And the students are ungrateful brats.

Love is myself gazing back at me,

We adore each other,

There is no room for any other.

Curls so tight,

Not a hair out of place,

Cheeks so red,

Eyes that gleam,

I'm just so perfect.

So perfectly perfect.

My hand reaches out to caress,

That familliar adored face,

As I simper and preen,

I'm so pretty in pink,

Just so pretty.

There's no love like the love for yourself,

It's all that I could ever need,

Just my reflection and me.

Love is to punish with delectable delight,

For it gives me such pleasure,

And that makes it right.

As I watch with bated breath,

The blood flow from his veins,

I can almost feel his pain.

The words form on his skin,

Again and again,

The lines on his skin will be his for life,

Call it my little gift -

A remembrance of me,

Proclaiming the truth for all to see,

There's only one version of events,

Only one truth to tell,

And little boys who lie

Can burn in hell.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Please review. :) I nearly split this poem into two parts but I didn't want to give Umbridge the honour of two poems. **_

_**And I know I've been promising it for ages but Albus really does come next, and then Albus for Minerva. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, writing these poems is really fun. Augh oh these breaks between verses, how are they done ? It just doesn't look right without them. *Wails*  
**_


	6. Albus Dumbledore

Love Is Albus

Love is what I fear

And admire most.

The greatest magic of all,

Timeless and ancient,

Surpassing this life and the next,

Universal and eternal,

Transcending all boundaries.

Our greatest strength

Our greatest power.

Love is for others

Not for me.

Love is sacrifice,

Their needs before mine,

For the greater good,

To keep them all safe,

To protect and guard.

Love is trust in the goodness within,

Lighting a path for those who have strayed,

Helping them find their way back home.

Believing in second chances,

Each one worth saving,

Worth dying for.

Love is the eyes of a child,

Gazing up at me,

Sowing seeds of doubt,

Weakening my resolve.

Love is his courage and innocence,

Risking all to keep him safe.

Love is the friend by my side,

Her courage and passion

Blazing a path to my heart

Setting me free to love again,

With hope and devotion,

Tenderly, longingly,

Unspoken.

_**Author's Notes.**_

_**Albus was just so difficult to do, his feelings about love so complex, and I still don't know if I really like this or not. I did wonder if it should have been in two parts, but maybe it's better as one part. *Sighs* I'm only really sure that I like the bits about Harry and Minerva. **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think. To me it seems that Albus goes on a journey in this poem, if that makes any sense. **_

_**Albus for Minerva comes next, then Minerva and Minerva for Albus, (both nearly complete). :) Any other ideas of who you would like to see done after that please ? **_

_**Oh and I'm working on Lucius, and Narcissa which Kamai6 suggested, they just might take awhile. ;)**_


	7. Albus For Minerva

Albus For Minerva

Love transforms us,

Lifting us above ourselves,

Renewing us as though we are reborn.

I am remade,

Different and the same.

She makes me better,

Raises me up,

And carries me on,

Without her I am nothing.

She is my shoulder,

My rock,

My haven,

My home.

Love is the glow within,

The warmth that flows through me,

Like a secret caress.

We are beings of glory and light,

So vibrantly intensely alive,

We glow,

We shine,

As heart and soul entwine.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**This was inspired by watching some old episodes of Beauty and The Geek, and one of the geeks was falling for one of the beauties, and the way his eyes shone, the way he glowed, it was as though love had transformed him. Of course I thought at once of Albus, and this poem is the result. Just pure inspiration. :)**_

_**I think there is nothing more wonderful than to see someone's eyes shine with true love for another. :) Please review. **_


	8. Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Love is my lions, my children.

Love is to guide and correct,

Driving them on to be all they can be.

To love with the heart of a mother,

But never let it show.

Love is to stand aside and let them go,

To follow their path in the world,

Watching from afar with joy or sorrow.

Love is the stern glance that hides a world of caring,

The firm word that belies a tender heart,

So full of love and pride,

For each and every one.

Love is to guard them fiercely,

Defending them against each foe,

With blazing fiery passion.

Love is loyalty and hidden devotion,

To the friend by my side,

So many years of desire unspoken,

So much longing held inside.

Hiding it all,

For his sake,

For their sake,

Above all I am a teacher,

His friend and colleague,

I can be nothing else.

Love is duty.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Firstly please review, because I love to know what people think. :) Somehow I feel Minerva deserves a longer poem but this is all I had. **_

_**A two part poem about Minerva's love for Albus comes next, I'm a little stuck on part of it, but hopefully my muse will co-operate soon. *feeds muse candy* **_


	9. Minerva For Albus Part One

Minerva For Albus

Part One

_In this poem Minerva is unaware that Albus loves her too._

Love is the empty space that can only be filled by him,

Love is longing in the night,

Is a cold lonely place next to me,

Where he should be.

Love is staring into the endless dark skies,

And dreaming dreams of him,

Feeling his touch on the breeze,

His scent on the air,

His smile in the stars above,

He surrounds me,

And I am lost in dreams of his caress.

Love is standing by his side,

Feeling my heart beat,

As though it would break,

My breath tremble in my lungs,

As though it were my last.

Love is never daring,

Never letting go,

Holding myself tight inside,

Never believing,

Never imagining that he could ...

Love me.

That he could long as I long.

Love is torment.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. All suggestions for other characters I could do are welcome. Part Two of this poem comes next. **_


	10. Minerva For Albus Part Two

Minerva For Albus

Part Two

_In this poem they have somehow magically, wonderfully become a couple. Yayy. :)_

Love turns me inside out,

Twisting me around,

Tying me in knots,

I tremble at his glance,

His eyes that touch with a lover's caress,

An unspoken promise of pleasures to come.

Everything I am is his,

I give myself willingly,

Unable to deny him.

Love is the me that's just for him,

The side no one else sees,

He knows my deepest darkest places,

He sees my tender gentle self,

Love is the hand that soothes tears from my eyes,

Brushing them from my face,

As though he would shed them in my place,

He is my first and truest love,

My last and eternal love,

He lightens and softens me,

Filling me with joy and wonder,

Leading me on journeys of glory and laughter,

He is my sun, my moon, my stars,

I am incomplete without him.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Please review, pretty please. ;) I guess feeding my muse candy worked, I actually can't read some bits of this without getting tears in my eyes. So I hope you all like it. **_


End file.
